


a thousand years

by Maliam (orphan_account)



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have died every day waiting for you<br/>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br/>For a thousand years<br/>I'll love you for a thousand more</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand years

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Summary from A Thousand Years by Christina Perri, a song I find fits perfectly to Ichabod's and Katrina's story.

> {ao3}

Katrina’s wake was a small affair. Not that Ichabod expected any more than a small wake, it twisted his stomach into ugly knots nevertheless. To think of how out of place Katrina was in this century, it made Ichabod feel responsible. And he was responsible. If he had not fallen in love with her, if he had not stolen her from Abraham, Katrina would be alive and happy in her right century. Not dead and alone centuries out of place. Perhaps that was the reason she strayed from her righteous path. Perhaps he was fooling himself and she had always been heading down the dark path.

He sat in the cabin they had shared together, surrounded by his three closest friends, and yet he felt utterly alone. The only thoughts he had were of Katrina and how he had dimmed her light with his own. Ichabod thought about how fascinated she had been with reality television. Awed by it, as if it was a novel concept and should have been invented sooner. Thoughts crossed of the time when she showed him gleefully that her power was growing, separating a flower’s petals perfectly. He thought about the nights he spent with his arms curled around her. He would never have that again. Not her. Not ever.

His friends whispered around him, but he could not find it in him to care. The only movements he made were when Abbie handed him another drink. Not that it helped.

To be truthful, he did not think anything would ever help him recover from this pain.

“Ready, Captain?” Abbie had asked.

No… No, he did not think he would ever be without his wife at his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you may argue that Katrina deserved death, and I don't necessarily disagree with you. But one thing I'm positive of is that Ichabod will take a long time to get over his wife's death, if he ever gets over it. Let's just hope he will smile again.


End file.
